


"Dobry" Wade

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [22]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Wade, Drabble, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Deadpool próbuje nie być taki zły...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dobry" Wade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  http://67.media.tumblr.com/bb1265c168bdfba1f5fdc3da895da307/tumblr_o2r5l24r5g1unvezqo1_1280.jpg
> 
> 15.06.2016
> 
> Eksperyment... Nie bić!

          Wade nie wiedział dlaczego wszyscy go nie lubili. Był miłym gościem. Zawsze był skory do zabawy zwłaszcza, gdy obejmowała ona trochę krwi i trupów. Kto nie lubi skopać czasem kilku tyłków? Ale nie miało to już sensu, gdy wszyscy przed nim uciekali.  
          Dlatego był pewien, że zmiana podejścia dobrze wpłynie na jego wizerunek. Ale maskotka jednorożca nie pomogła, podobnie jak wianek we włosach. A przecież były to śliczne kwiaty! Ale miał jednak asa w rękawie.  
          Gdy po raz pierwszy przytulił zbira, którego miał zabić, szok na jego twarzy był wszystkim czego pragnął. Jednak dobry Deadpool miał w sobie to coś!


End file.
